


Wanting More

by ItsNotAnObsession



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Just smut, Light Bondage, Tendrils, light aftercare, minute fluff at the end if you squint, this is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNotAnObsession/pseuds/ItsNotAnObsession
Summary: Jaina can't help but want more.





	Wanting More

**Author's Note:**

> I think being handcuffed is grand. I don't like it so much when it's to a lamppost on New Years Eve. That wasn't so grand.

Jaina felt the breath stolen from her lungs as Sylvanas pressed her hard against the wall. Her palms lay flat against the cool stone, her naked breasts aching at the pressure. Sylvanas’ body was sealed against her own, her chilled breath brushing of Jaina’s ear. 

‘It seems you require extra attention today, Proudmoore.’ Sylvanas cooed, the tip of her tongue tracing the shell of Jaina’s ear. She shuddered, visibly so, making Sylvanas chuckle. 

‘What did you have in mind?’ Jaina asked breathily, soft pants following as the banshee continued to nip and tug at her ear. 

Cool hands moved from Jaina’s sides to map the curve of her backside, squeezing firmly as they did. A lewd sound left the mage’s lips as Sylvanas reached around to cup her core. She hissed at the wetness, teeth dropping to bite at Jaina’s shoulder 

The bite was hard, harder than usual, but not enough to break the skin. Yet. ‘You’re so wet.’ Sylvanas growled possessively, dragging her fingers along the length of Jaina’s sex to empathise this. She bucked forward, seeking contact. 

Sylvanas made a chiding sound, swiftly turning Jaina and pressing her back against the wall. Face to face now, Jaina could witness the full force of the banshee’s lust. Red eyes burned dark. Her lips were drawn back, teeth bared as she growled lowly in her throat. 

‘Can you take more?’ Sylvanas whispered, leaning forward to ghost her lips of Jaina’s.

‘More?’ she replied hopefully. The banshee teased her fingers at Jaina’s entrance, first one then two before a third joined. 

‘I want you ready.’ Sylvanas replied darkly. Before Jaina could ask, several smoky tendrils loomed around Sylvanas. The mage’s heart hammered like a prisoner in a cage, hard and desperate at the prospect of Sylvanas _energy _entering her. It was new, very new, but no less exciting. 

Jaina wrapped her legs around the banshee’s waist, locking them tightly together as she surrendered herself. The noise that felt Sylvanas’ throat was positively feral as she lurched forward to kiss Jaina. Her tongue fought with the mage’s, pushing her back. Jaina succumbed to the demand, her arousal ever growing. 

Sylvanas circled her clit slowly, drawing sweet, desperate sounds from the human as she bucked hopelessly. Sylvanas gave her no more than she wanted to, pulling back every time Jaina thrust for more. 

She bowed her head forward, resting her mouth against the cool expanse of Sylvanas’ naked shoulder. Jaina dragged her teeth against smooth skin, sinking them in deep. Sylvanas moaned darkly in response, fingers lowering again to hover at Jaina entrance. 

‘Look at me.’ Sylvanas commanded, holding her fingers at Jaina’s entrance till their eyes locked.

Upon Jaina’s heated gaze meeting Sylvanas’, the banshee thrust inside. Jaina moaned wantonly in response, head thudding back against the stone as two fingers sunk into her heat. 

Mere moments later, barely before Jaina had adjusted, did another push inside. Jaina gasped at the stretch of her walls, legs tightening around Sylvanas as she began to pump slowly inside the mage. 

Jaina cantered her hips forward in time with the pump of Sylvanas’ fingers, head back and neck straining. The banshee nipped at her neck, fangs offering a silent promise against her flesh. 

As Jaina began to reach her peak, Sylvanas pulled out. She wailed in response, hips continuing to thrust against nothing. Sylvanas cooed for patience, chuckling darkly. 

Jaina tried to utter a protest. She tried to demand Sylvanas sink her fingers back inside. She wanted her release. No words could be formed as she merely writhed against the banshee. 

A strange sensation curled around Jaina’s wrists. A touch caressed her, one that was corporal but not physical. She blinked open her eyes as her arms were pried from around Sylvanas’ neck and pinned above her head. Jaina frowned above, eyes widening to see two smoke tendrils pinning her wrist against the wall. 

She looked back down at Sylvanas smirking face, unknown words upon her lips. Before Jaina could offer her thoughts a shriek was ripped from her throat instead. Pressing slowly inside her was another tendril. It was the strange sensation. Though she knew it to be magic, smoky and strange, Jaina could feel every inch pressing inside her. Stretching her. 

The sounds that left Jaina’s lips were unholy to even the most sinful ears. She writhed at the feel of the tendril slowly pushing inside. The stretch burned deliciously. Without thought she began to push down, seeking more. 

Sylvanas chuckled, pressing her face against Jaina’s neck. ‘Well, Proudmoore? What do have to say?’ 

Jaina shook, only one word on her lips as she cried, ‘more!’ 

Sylvanas sunk her teeth into Jaina’s neck as the tendril thrust hard within her, filling every inch of her core. Jaina shrieked in response, rolling against the tendril as it thrust in and out of her at varying speeds. 

Sylvanas rubbed harshly against Jaina’s clit, drawing tight circles that made Jaina clench hard. Her climax drew near, hard and fast like a growing wave on the sea. Jaina desperately chased her release, her voice lost to her endless moans. 

But something was missing. She needed just a push more. Sylvanas seemed to sense this as she drew her lips close to Jaina’s ear, a wicked smile on her lips. Smoothly, without breaking her rhythm, Sylvanas reached up to clasp Jaina’s straining throat. 

Jaina’s eyes bulged wide at the feel of her breath being restricted. She looked at Sylvanas out of the corner of her eye, her core flooding further as Sylvanas held her close tightly. Flicking her ear, the banshee whispered darkly. ‘Release for me, Jaina. Release now.’

Jaina did as she was told, climaxing hard as the tendrils thrust endlessly within her. She came and came, wrists straining against their bonds as her hips cantered without care, squeezing every last drop of her orgasm. 

Sylvanas didn’t let up, continuing to thrust within, milking her. Jaina shuddered, no sound able to leave her throat as she went limp in the banshee’s hold, forehead resting against her shoulder. 

Sylvanas slowed her pace, still thrusting to draw sensitive quakes from Jaina’s body as she came down from her high, panting and sweating. She slumped against Sylvanas, legs unable to stay wrapped around her. 

Sylvanas withdrew her magic, letting it seep back within her. She knelt down, placing one of Jaina’s legs upon the ground and the other on her shoulder. Jaina went to protest, placing a quivering hand on Sylvanas’ head. 

‘Hush, my love. Let me take care of you.’ Sylvanas said, taking Jaina’s hand from her head and lacing their fingers. 

The banshee bent forward, licking her tongue through Jaina’s folds and gently lapping at her arousal. Sylvanas softly greeted her clit, sucking on it. Jaina succumbed quickly to another, far less intense but no less pleasurable, orgasm. 

At the last lick of her core, Jaina urged Sylvanas up, cupping her cheek as she stood. ‘Do I satisfying you?’ Sylvanas purred, kissing Jaina sweetly. 

‘Beyond compare.’ Jaina replied, holding her close.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never looked at that lamppost the same way.


End file.
